Milagro de Navidad
by beckyabc2
Summary: Edward trabaja en un centro comercial de Santa Claus, Bella llevo a su pequeña hermana a tomarse una foto con Santa Claus, ella era alma solitaria pero un milagro navideño todo puede cambiar.


**N/A:** Listo aquí está mi regalo de Operación Amigo Invisible, me toco darle a TG Kira, Stef sabes que te quiero, espero que te guste este O.S. traté de meter a Bella & Edward y Jasper & Alice !Feliz día!

**N/A2: **Gracias Mommy's Bad Girl por el revisar, corregir y aportar a este OS.

**Disclaymer:** Ya saben todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo le doy en la torre a la historia jajajaja.

**Summary:** Edward trabaja en un centro comercial de Santa Claus, Bella llevo a su pequeña hermana a tomarse una foto con Santa Claus, ella era alma solitaria pero un milagro navideño todo puede cambiar.

**1.- One-Shot**

"_En el invierno, inclusive la más irreal de las magias puede suceder"_

**Milagro de Navidad**

_Por Becky_Abc2_

**BPOV**

_Bip, Bip, Bip_

_Bip, Bip, Bip_

El molesto ruido de la alarma me despertó. Aún era temprano, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de cumplir mi promesa y llevar a Alice a conocer Santa Claus.

Gruñí. _Maravilloso._

No es que sea la reencarnación del "Grinch" y quiera acabar con todos los habitantes felices que existen sobre la faz de la tierra, simplemente las posadas y fiestas me tienen en constantes desvelos, y el no dormir hace que me ponga un poco gruñona.

Sin muchos ánimos me bañé y arreglé de forma sencilla: unos jeans, una blusa negra de Muse y mis queridos converse que jamás me abandonaban, ni siquiera en los peores momentos… como por ejemplo: éste.

A penas terminaba de hacerme una coleta sencilla cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

—Adelante —murmuré con una mueca.

—Hija, ¿ya estas lista? Recuerda que tienes que ayudarme a envolver los regalos, desayunar y llevar a tu hermana al centro comercial— dijo René entrando a mi cuarto con su peculiar jovialidad. Era increíble la diferencia de actitudes que las dos teníamos. Mientras yo era toda tranquilidad, ella era toda energía, como si fuese un huracán. Algunas ocasiones sentía que yo era la madre y ella la hija.

—Sí, ya voy a bajar mamá —dije mientras me detenía junto con ella.

—El desayuno ya está. Come primero y después… bueno, ya sabes: A envolver regalos— dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Gruñí. Bien… empezaba la tortura.

Yay.

…

Por fin, tres horas después terminé de hacer lo que me pidió René, pero ahora tocaba la parte más difícil: Llevar a mi hermana al centro comercial, y, conociéndola, me haría ir por todas las tiendas buscando los regalos perfectos. Aunque solo tenía doce años era una pequeño demonio; si de compras se trataba, podía pasarse feliz todo el día de compras.

Ella era todo lo contrario a mí, que entre más rápido terminaba de hacer mis compras, más feliz era.

Fui por Alice que ya estaba esperándome en la sala, impaciente por irse. En cuanto me vio, sonrío encantada y me abrazo.

—¿Sabes que te amo, hermanita? —me dijo aún colgada de mi cuello.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, duende?

—Nada. Solo recuerda que todo lo que hago es por tu felicidad.

— ¿Ahora qué estas tramando? La última vez que me dijiste algo parecido terminé en la delegación porque cierto chico con el que quisiste emparejarme quería tragarme en plena cafetería —le dije con tono serio, recordando como el tarado de Newton comenzó a acariciarme la pierna por debajo de la mesa tan solo veinte minutos después de conocernos, y lo peor es que en el momento que iba a darle una cachetada una señora nos acusó de hacer actos impúdicos en la vía pública. En lo que se aclararon las cosas, me llevaron a la policia, donde mis padres tuvieron que ir por mí.

—Eso fue un pequeño error, hermanita. Pero ya tienes veinte años y pareces de cuarenta, además con esa idea de no creer en el amor… — se detuvo y yo casi me rio… _casi_, si no fuera porque prosiguió dos segundos después— pero los milagros navideños existen —la sonrisa que hizo me dio miedo, parecía una gato que acababa de comerse al pobre e inocente canario.

—Alice Swan más te vale no hacer una de las tuyas, oh si no…

—¿Quién dijo que yo iba hacer algo? ¿No has escuchado de la magia de Santa Claus? — La observé como si fuese de otro planeta. Realmente necesitaba ayuda… y dejar de comer tantos dulces.

—Pues existe —dijo convencida—Ya lo verás, Bellita— Y murmuró la última parte tan macabramente que le tuve miedo.

…

*Bolsas, gritos y cuatro niños llorando después*

Ya habíamos recorrido medio centro comercial y llevábamos más de diez bolsas en casa mano. Íbamos a entrar a una tienda departamental cuando el celular de Alice sonó.

— Espera un momento — me dijo antes de alejarse de mí y comenzar hablar con alguien. Yo le agradecí internamente… mis pies me estaban matando.

Cuando por fin termino de hablar regreso donde estaba esperándola.

— ¿Podemos irnos a tomar la foto con Santa Claus ya?

—Vamos, pero después de eso nos vamos a casa —le dije, seria. Claro que… por dentro estaba feliz de que por fin terminara la tortura de compras.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaba Santa Claus tomando fotos había bastante gente haciendo fila, Alice me dejo esperando ahí mientras iba por unos refrescos.

Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos que se había ido, y casi tocaba el turno de pasar de Alice, pero si me salía de la fila tendría que volverme a formar y había mucha gente, seguí esperando a Alice hasta que me tocó pasar.

Cuando iba a decir que yo no era la que quería tomarse la foto, Santa Claus se paro enfrente de mí, y con unos penetrantes ojos verdes se encontraron con mis orbes chocolate mirándome con abierta curiosidad.

El encargado del lugar, tosió para llamar nuestra atención.

—Es usted la siguiente señorita. Son 10 Dólares —dijo estirándo la mano para que le pagara. Sin saber que hacer le di el billete, las bolsas que sostenía las puse en una mesa que estaba para guardar las cosas mientras te tomabas la famosa foto.

Estaba sonrojada por la pena, todos se me quedaban viendo. Los niños me sonreían felices, porque esperaban su turno para la foto, pero los papás me veían con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera loca.

—Por aquí—me dijo una chica, tomándome del brazo.

Cuando estuve de nuevo frente a Santa Claus, no sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo me iba a sentar en sus piernas? Solo a mí me podía pasar esto. _Jodida_ Alice. Cuando el chico de ojos verdes, o mejor dicho Santa, se dio cuenta de que dudaba, me abrió los brazos y palmeo sus piernas como si fuera una niña. _Esto es demasiado pedófilo, _pensé para mí.

Por inercia y más roja que un jitomate, me acerque a él y me senté en sus piernas.

—No te preocupes, no muerdo— susurró en mi oído, haciendo que me diera un escalofrío.

—Pero yo sí—le dije lo más mordaz que pude. Maldito santa con problemas…

Su risa lleno mis oídos y muy a pesar de mí una sonrisa se asomo por mis labios.

—¿Sabes? Tengo una idea que disfrutarás mucho —me susurró de nuevo, lo volteé a ver con curiosidad para que se explicara.

—Ya verás...

Cuando terminaron de tomar la foto, el aludido se paro y me tomo de la mano.

—Niños, les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial —dijo sonriendo complacido. Todos los niños nos veían expectantes.

—Les presento a… La señora Claus— me quede, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

_¿Qué demo…_

—¿¡QUÉ! —Grité con voz histérica.

—La señora Claus— dijo mientras me señalaba. Los niños aplaudieron felices. No podía salir del estado en shock en el que estaba. Maldito Santa Claus de ojos verdes, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que no en frente de los pequeños demonios, perdón niños?

—Ho...la— tartamudeé con pena, no era buena hablando en público.

—Bueno, niños, ahora no solo se tomaran una foto conmigo, también con la Señora Claus en unos momentos continuaremos, primero debe arreglarse ella— la misma chica que me había guiado con él, me llevo a un pequeño cuarto donde había un disfraz de la Señora Claus ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

Después de dos lentas y cansadas horas sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Maldita Alice me las pagará...espera ¿y Alice dónde diablos estaba metida? Me puse de pie nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó el tarado que me metió en este lio.

—Pasa que mi hermana está perdida y todo por tú culpa —le grité sin poder contenerme.

— Tranquila pequeña, ¿Cómo que perdida?

—Sí perdida. Cuando no encuentras a una persona ¿sí sabes lo que es, no? —me lanzó una mirada seria, pero en sus ojos aún había un poco de burla. El gran... se la estaba pasando a lo grande cuando yo estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

—Vente vamos a buscarla. Seguramente se encontró con alguna amiga y se le fue el tiempo, mi hermano suele ser así.

—Pero resulta que mi hermana tiene solo doce años.

—Y el mío trece y eso no hace ninguna diferencia. En lugar de estar gritando como histérica, vamos a buscarla— Me jaló de la mano y me arrastro, literalmente, por todo el centro comercial. Las personas se nos quedaban viendo de una forma rara.

Pasaban los minutos y no la veía sentía opresión en el pecho, hasta que escuche su risa, me pare en seco.

—Es su risa, la escuche— susurré como si nos estuviéramos escondiendo. Giré en todas las direcciones, hasta que la vi en una cafetería perdida en la mirada de un chico rubio de ojos azules. Los dos se veían tan monos sonrojados y con una sonrisa tan boba en la cara… pero ahorita me valía un pepino, me iba a escuchar.

—Alice— brincó al escuchar mi voz. Me volteó a ver con una sonrisa tímida y con una mirada que hacía imposible regañarla.

—Bella, mira te presento a Jasper— dijo parándose a mi lado, señalando al chico.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Swan— una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Parecía todo un principito con aquellos modales, pero lo que me dejo sorprendida fue como saludo al chico de ojos verdes.

—Edward ¿Ya saliste de trabajar? — Edward le iba a contestar pero lo interrumpí.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté extrañada.

—Es mi hermano pequeño, Sra. Claus— me miro sonriendo feliz.

—!Ah! Perfecto. Los invito a cenar a la casa— dijo Alice dando brinquitos. Quería decirle que no, pero sería una grosería, además cenaríamos solas.

—Muchas gracias, ¿Quieren que llevamos algo? —me preguntó Edward.

—No, ya vámonos. Pedimos pizzas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice me pidió ayuda y me dijo que si podía ir al cuarto que usábamos de lectura, que en un momento me alcanzaba. Estaba esperándola cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse.

—¿Bella? — esa no era la voz de Alice. De repente, se escuchó el clic de la puerta cerrarse y luego como le ponían el seguro, seguidos de la risa de Alice.

—Alice ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, mas te vale abrir la puerta o tendrás serios problemas ¿Me escuchaste? — le grité y solté un bufido cuando me di cuenta que era inútil todo lo que le dijera.

…

Ya estaba desesperada llevaba una hora encerrada con Edward, cada minuto que pasaba los dos estábamos mas enojados y peleábamos más. Como ahorita que estábamos a unos pasos gritándonos como dos maniáticos, era como un impulso el que me hacia acercarme a él hasta que ya no había espacio entre nosotros.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, podía oler cada parte de su cuerpo era embriagarte por primera vez quisé probar un poco de esos tentadores labios, pero ¿Qué demonios iba a pensar de mí? Primero me siento en sus piernas y luego me abalanzo a sus labios… al demonio tenía que probar esos labios.

Reclame sus labios con suave rocé, respondió enseguida tomándome de la cintura y pegándome aún más a él, sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba; mis piernas se sintieron débiles. Aferré mis manos a su cuello, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta que nos separamos un poco para poder respirar. Su frente descansaba en la mía, jamás había sentido algo así. Tenía mariposas en el estomago, quería seguir besándolo y que nunca me soltara. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? No era una chica cursi y no creía en el amor, pero tan solo la idea de imaginarme nunca volver a estar entre sus brazos, hacía que me paralizara del terror.

Creo que el amor si puede existir y más a primera vista...

Besos, Abrazos, caricias y bebes después...

Fue así como hace diez años aquella castaña supo que el amor existía. No había día que no agradeciera el haber conocido a su marido, desde aquel veinte de diciembre creyó en la magia de la navidad. Desde entonces, cada día junto con su esposo Edward y sus pequeños Edward Jr y Rosalie son una aventura llena de momentos que atesora cada día en su corazón. Ahora solo desea que cada persona crea en la magia de la navidad… porque así como el cielo, puede hacer milagros.


End file.
